


私人放映室

by layhslie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 阅读体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layhslie/pseuds/layhslie
Summary: 老中青三代GGAD相聚一堂，再加上邓布利多最喜欢的两位学生，他们决定（在用恶咒杀死对方之前）一起观看《神奇动物：格林德沃之罪》。Three generations of GGAD get together, along with two of Dumbledore's favorite students, who decide to watch Fantastic Beasts: the Crimes of Grindelwald together (before using spell to kill each other).
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. 序章（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HP阅读未来](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/623554) by lemon drop. 



> 其中，老年组GGAD来自原著，剩下的哈利、纽特、青年组和中年组都来自电影世界。  
> 暂定看第二部，等到第三部出来再看适不适合写续篇。
> 
> 座位示意：  
> ...........大GG  
> ...大AD..........老AD  
> 小GG..............老GG  
> ...小AD..........纽特  
> ............哈利

站在废墟边缘，哈利下了决心，老魔杖已经带来了太多的杀戮和罪恶，除此之外一无是处，他用力一撇——  
熟悉的白光淹没了他的身体，和之前决心赴死时一模一样，但白光散去时，哈利没有看见国王十字车站，而是面对着一张巨大的木质圆桌，左边坐着两个年轻人，一个金发一个红发。他们很眼熟，哈利想，在来得及弄清楚发生了什么之前，哈利本能地察觉到危险向旁边一闪，躲过了来自金发少年的一记红光。  
“停下，别攻击他！”  
“你看见了，他手上拿着的那个。他或许远比看上去的危险。”金发少年压低了声音，但哈利还是清楚听见了，他有些恼火，几个小时前为抗击伏地魔所受的伤也在隐隐作痛，他简直受够了这一切。  
他重新爬起来，手里稳稳端着老魔杖指着他们，冷冰冰的声音里透着怒气：“如果你们是为伏地魔效力，大可不必，他已经彻彻底底地死了，死了足足八次。”  
红发少年上前一步，手指按在另一个年轻人针锋相对的杖身上稍稍下压：“你误会了，先生，我们和你说的那个名字没有关系，和你一样，我们刚刚来到这个地方。”  
哈利这才注意到对方的装束明显过时了，即使是在魔法世界也是如此。他忽然想起了那张脸在哪看见过，丽塔·斯基特的书，那两个少年……他轻声问道：“邓布利多？”  
红发的年轻人挑起了眉：“你认识我？”  
哈利觉得这简直难以回答：“唔……算是吧。那么这是格林德沃？”  
他率先将魔杖放低，但格林德沃的魔杖并没有放松警惕：“你认识我们，是你让我们到这个地方来的？”  
“得了吧。”哈利拉开身边的椅子一屁股坐了下去，他觉得太累了，而格林德沃对老魔杖的热切目光让他简直难以忽视，“我不知道怎么回事儿，别指望我。也别想偷袭，先生，这根魔杖不属于你。”  
或者是因为他刚刚被格林德沃攻击，或者是邓布利多礼貌又提防的眼神有些伤到了他，哈利现在并不想搭理他们，他坐了一会儿，摸出魔杖开始探索这块场地。  
回到最初的比喻，这里和哈利脑海里的国王十字车站实在很像，干净又安宁，地板是光滑的白色，看不出材质，刚才格林德沃的魔咒也没有留下一点痕迹。雾气弥漫向远处，哈利确信远方一无所有，邓布利多肯定了他的想法：“我们来之后就查看过了，这里似乎是一个独立的空间，无法幻影移形，无法用任何手段与现实建立联系，我们不知道空间的创造者是谁，也无法猜测他的意图。”  
说完，邓布利多指了指中央唯一的圆桌和圆桌周围的椅子：“椅子一共有八把，我们假设还需要等五个人，才会知道这个空间的意义所在。”  
在哈利张嘴之前，白光又渐渐冒了出来，少年格林德沃左手边的两把椅子上渐渐现出了两个人形。同时，哈利右手边也多出了一个人，哈利首先注意到他微微前倾的身形，似乎很畏缩，大团的刘海遮住了他的前额，脸上布满雀斑。他麻雀似的眼睛茫然地瞧着四周，然后在看见斜对面的人时忽然停下，怒吼着拔出了魔杖：“格林德沃！”  
年轻的格林德沃准备招架，然而咒语冲着另一边的白发男人奔去。这个面色苍白的中年男人轻易化解了咒语，但他的兴趣显然没有放在对面的雀斑青年身上，没有更多的还击，他只顾盯着身边穿着浅色马甲的中年男人。男人也警惕地盯着他，手指攥着魔杖，雀斑青年着急地大喊：“邓布利多教授！快制服格林德沃！”  
哈利左侧的青年阿不思忽然说话了，显然施了咒，他稍显不耐烦的声音在空间回荡：“请各位暂停互相攻击，如果你们愿意稍加观察，就会发现我们显然陷入了更麻烦的境地。”  
雀斑青年停下了，对面的两位中年男人也终于看了过来，目光在两位青年身上长久地停留。白发的那个忽然问他身边的人：“你在研究什么奇怪的时空魔法？”  
“这该是我来问你，盖勒特。”  
像是猜测被证实，年轻阿不思的表情忽然不大自然了起来：“这么说来……邓布利多…教授？”  
被称呼的人点了点头：“是的，允许我自我介绍，我是来自1927年的阿不思·邓布利多，是霍格沃茨现任黑魔法防御术教授，我提议我们省略握手的环节，以免双方消失。”  
邓布利多不教变形术了吗，哈利有些疑惑，以及他记得回忆里邓布利多初次见到里德尔的样貌，呃，短短几年的变化实在太大了，哈利看着眼前完全称得上英俊的中年男人暗中感叹。  
小阿不思抿了抿嘴：“你好，我是来自1899年的阿不思·邓布利多，旁边这位是同样时期的盖勒特，我猜你们认识。”  
盖勒特没有理会这些，扭头对着阿不思：“你打算做教授吗，阿不思？”  
“我不知道，盖勒特。”阿不思现在看起来有点心烦，“看看这个局面，这是重点吗？”  
中年的邓布利多像是没有听到，继续向所有人介绍：“坐在那边的是纽特·斯卡曼德，我最优秀的学生之一，神奇生物的专家。”  
白发的格林德沃发出一声冷哼，哈利发现自己并不讨厌这个声音，他将斯卡曼德上下打量了好几眼。  
斯卡曼德有点拘谨地点点头，眼睛却直勾勾地盯着斜对面的格林德沃，格林德沃一点也不在意，扫视了所有人之后，他以一种令人印象深刻的语调轻声说：“格林德沃，1927。”  
“血盟没有进入这个空间，”中年的邓布利多忽然说，“它的魔力仍然有效，你无法伤害我，我也一定会阻止你伤害纽特，鉴于此，我希望大家首先注意找到离开这个空间的方法。”  
这纯粹是说给斯卡曼德听，哈利想，下一秒，邓布利多教授转向了他：“那么，请问你是？”


	2. 序章（中）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：这篇里ADHP(原著向)的浓度极高，极高，极高，预警三遍。祝HP能活过GG的仇恨目光。

哈利看着中年的邓布利多教授，他的神情让哈利感觉很陌生。教授瞟了一眼哈利手上的魔杖，哈利动了动，下意识想要遮住那根带有骨节的魔杖。他在心里斗争了一会儿，最终他决定自己的名字叫达力，在他准备开口说话前，一阵白光忽然在剩下的两把空椅子上亮起。

这世界就是不许人开口讲话吗，哈利觉得有点恼火，但这情绪在白光散去后很快消失了，因为他看清楚了来人。

那是两位老者，其中一个衣衫褴褛形容枯槁，另一个有着银白色的长发和胡子，半月形眼镜底下的蓝色眼睛扫视着全场。其实那张面孔哈利并不认识，但当那双眼睛看过来时，一切都太熟悉了，那瞬间他甚至认为，这就是他出现在这里的意义：“邓布利多教授？”

老人直直地盯着他，片刻后神色更加冷峻了：“哈利。”

哈利看着老人的表情，不合时宜地想起了生气的韦斯莱夫人，她在每次哈利让自己陷入危险时都会露出类似的表情。他根本没办法抑制自己的微笑：“你看上去很不一样，教授。”

“是的，哈利，你的样貌也大不一样。”老年的邓布利多仔细地观察了他的伤口，然后看了一眼他的魔杖，顿了顿，继续道，“我们可以稍后讨论，现在看来有些别的麻烦需要解决。首先，我认为在场的各位需要表明自己的姓名，以及来到这里之前所在的时间、所处的位置、都在做些什么，以帮助我们梳理思路。可以从你开始吗，谢谢。”校长向他右手边的黑魔王伸了一下手，哈利注意到他的两只手都很健康，这简直是他今天到目前为止最快乐的一刻，而几十分钟前他刚击败了伏地魔。

属于格林德沃的那双异色眼睛看了校长一会儿，但校长一直端详着哈利，黑魔王有些悻悻：“盖勒特·格林德沃，1927年，在纽蒙迦德忙自己的事。”

好像没指望他会讲更多，黑魔法防御术的教授继续了下去：“阿不思·邓布利多，1927年在霍格沃茨，和纽特讨论他在巴黎的见闻。”

然后是金发少年：“盖勒特和阿不思，1899年，我们在高锥克山谷，研究你们人手一根、简直像批发的那玩意儿。”哈利知道他指的是老魔杖，自己、校长和中年的格林德沃手上都拿着一根，这形容让他咧嘴冲邓布利多校长一笑。

“哈利·波特，1997年，教授，我在霍格沃茨，”哈利咽了咽，“打算掰断接骨木魔杖。”

屋里所有的目光一下子集中了过来（纽特例外，他在安抚不安的皮克特），哈利没有费心搭理，他只想知道最年长者的反应，他还有更多的话想说，但现在不算是好时机。校长看上去深受震动，脸上闪过了羞愧的神色，哈利怀疑自己看错了。最终，校长点了点头轻声说：“做的很好，哈利。”

年轻的盖勒特首先忍耐不住：“开什么玩笑？”

红发的阿不思皱着眉思索：“没有必要破坏老魔杖。”

“你太傲慢了，邓布利多！”最后是来自另一个老魔杖的持有者，格林德沃，他猛地向哈利甩出一道红光。在哈利来得及反应之前，黑魔王就遭受到来自左右两边的夹击，两位霍格沃茨的教授绝对不允许格林德沃在他们面前攻击学生。

在长久孤独的战斗之后，哈利再次真切地感受到老校长带来的那份安心，那已经像上辈子的事了，哈利的眼眶有些湿润。面对曾经肆虐欧洲的魔王，他心里没有一点恐惧，没必要，哈利想，他和邓布利多在一起呢*。

一切结束得很快，在没搞清状况前谁也不愿意让场面更加混乱，校长余怒未消，警告地瞪了黑魔王一眼：“我和你之间没有血盟，盖勒特，如果你敢再尝试伤害我的学生，我不介意帮1927年的我一把。”纽特看到校长另一侧的老人露出了一个古怪的表情，年老的邓布利多重新转回头面向了纽特：“继续吧，这位先生是？”

“纽特·斯卡曼德，1927年，就像邓布利多教授说的，来之前我们在教师办公室。”

“啊，纽特，当然。”校长点了点头。

最后是那位从未发言的枯瘦老人，他注视着身旁的银发老人，直到那双蓝色的眼睛终于转向他，他慢吞吞地开口：“盖勒特·格林德沃，1995年，服刑，在纽蒙迦德。”

纽特立刻去看中年的格林德沃，苍白的巫师显然被这句话激怒了，他来回怒视两位老年巫师，特别盯着格林德沃看了许久，咬牙切齿。但出乎纽特意料，黑魔王并没有更多表示，只是回头硬邦邦地对中年的邓布利多教授说：“你尽可以试试看。”

风烛残年的格林德沃目光淡漠，没有任何要说话的意思。

“那么轮到我了，阿不思·邓布利多，1995年，在霍格沃茨刚刚结束和哈利的谈话。”

1995年……小天狼星去世的那年。哈利毫不费力地回想起了谈话过程，他大发脾气的那一年，也是第一次得知有一个预言的那次。经过那么多的事，重新回忆起这转折点的一幕，邓布利多教授尽可能温和地让他得知这个秘密，他努力回想那时的感受，幼小脆弱得让现在的他轻轻微笑。

“我还有最后一个问题，阿不思，”校长隔着黑魔王向中年的邓布利多示意，“那两位青年是你们年轻时的样貌吗？”

“是的。”

“但他们和我的印象并不完全一样。譬如说你，阿不思，我的记忆中你是红色长发，更年轻的那位则是齐肘的发，还有样貌也不尽相同。但除此之外，一切都可以和我的记忆一一对应，我有个猜想。”

“你是说我们来自不同的世界，但却相互关联？”邓布利多教授问道。

校长点了点头：“从各位的自我介绍来看，引导我们来到这里的共通之处不在于某个动作、某样物品。我们唯一的相同点就是相互之间的关联。也许这就是这个空间的意图，将不同世界不同时间段的同样一群人聚在一起，它让我们交流，听取来自未来的衷告，而不必担心改变历史所带来的的时间悖论。”

哈利忽然插嘴：“就像平行宇宙？”

在场的巫师们纷纷露出了疑惑的神情，除了校长，他笑了笑，显然只有他能理解哈利的麻瓜思维：“是的，正像平行宇宙。”

哈利感觉他飞扬着的心猛然下沉：“这意味着…在我的宇宙发生过的事，依然无法改变，是吗？”

“我恐怕是这样的。”说这话时，校长没有看哈利的眼睛——因为他们本不在一个世界，他不是属于这个哈利的邓布利多教授，他也没有资格得到哈利如此浓烈的思念，那是留给另一位已经跋涉过生命全程的邓布利多，他猜，而他猜的往往都是对的。

他对于眼前的哈利而言，更像是一副画像，一个幻影，来自另一个平行世界的映射，却无法改变死者的世界。

事实证明，校长远远低估了哈利对死亡的理解，哈利有些失落，但源自内部的强大力量稳稳地支撑着他。哈利重新抬起头，祖母绿的眼睛望向校长，那其中的爱穿过了不同世界的边界：“我确实有衷告，教授，请你一定要牢牢记住。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一句是原著里，和校长出发去装有挂坠盒的山洞之前，哈利对担心他的罗赫说的话。
> 
> 中间一部分哈利掉线了，视角切到纽特。我真的不是故意让哈利和校长像中了迷情剂一样互相看个不停，只能怪这个时间节点太巧了。
> 
> 我不相信我还没有进入正题。尖叫
> 
> \----------------------------------
> 
> 以下是一点bb，只想看文的可以划过
> 
> 因为写这篇文的原因，去翻了一下原著，刚看了小天狼星死后邓校对哈利坦白那一段，很有感触，又看到tag上有对这一段的读书笔记，我想讲讲我的看法。
> 
> 我认为，不是所有事情都和gg有关，ad从最开始，残酷地和hp剖析小天狼星的死，到后来忽然崩溃，暴露出软弱的一面，这中间的转折点是hp指责ad的保护对他来说是灾难，是他不喜欢也难以理解的。hp的态度击垮了ad，他就是这么在乎hp，听到了吗格林德沃，他，就，是，把，哈，利，捧，在，手，心。
> 
> 而他对hp的关心越深，这种错误的痛苦就会越沉重，原因ad自己也讲了，他的关心是整个计划里的破绽。我也是不明白了，ad怎么老这么爱不能爱的人。
> 
> 但这个章节里，我认为也是有关于ggad的刀子的，在那两句：
> 
> "年轻人不知道上了年纪的人是怎么想的，也不知道他们的感受，但是如果上了年纪的人忘了年轻时是怎样的情形，那就大错特错了。看来我最近已经想不起来了。"
> 
> "但由于另一个年老的错误，我忘记了有些伤痕过深而难以愈合。"
> 
> 怎么说呢，上了年纪的ad怎么看待年轻时候的伤口，他对曾经的举动难以理解吗?他的伤口愈合了吗?他已经…想不起来了吗?
> 
> 格林德沃，你听到了吗?
> 
> (我真是对盖格极其不友好的邓校单人厨)


	3. 序章（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 座位示意：  
> ...........大GG  
> ...大AD..........老AD  
> 小GG..............老GG  
> ...小AD..........纽特  
> ............哈利

波特是在场的人当中所属年份最晚的，他的话最有力度，这无可置疑。但纽特不确定这是不是个好主意，在敌人面前公开来自未来的秘密，但既然波特和校长都没有提出异议，他也只好不说话了，眼巴巴地瞧着，希望他们两人之间存在什么特殊的交流语言。

“首先，教授，也是最直接的，我记得你在今年暑假就有所行动，你要去取那枚戒指，是么？”

校长点了点头，纽特拿不准波特有没有在讲黑话，但把“暑假”和“对抗黑魔王”并列在一起，总之是怪怪的。他观察了一下校长左右两边的黑魔王和囚徒，他们面无表情，看不出有没有听懂这句话。

“但那枚戒指有一些……非常特殊的诱惑，教授，那是一种很少有人能抵抗的诱惑，我强烈建议你去取戒指时有一些别的……保障措施，至少别是你自己一个人面对。嗯……但也不要是斯内普教授。”波特说得很克制，但纽特听得出来，故事的结尾就连邓布利多校长都没能抵挡住诱惑，这着实让纽特感到可怕。

同样被勾起兴趣的还有中年的格林德沃，他若有所思地瞧着波特。

校长皱起眉头：“你已经了解到西弗勒斯的秘密了吗？”

“是的，教授，斯内普教授死前让我看到了全部。”

“啊……”校长沉默了一会儿，或许在哀悼，或许在思索，“那么我也许知道你指的是什么了。”

波特点点头，继续了自己的叙述：“第二，我们之后还会和一个挂坠盒打交道，伏地魔把它放进了山洞，但挂坠盒又被他自己的手下，也就是小天狼星的弟弟雷古勒斯·布莱克偷换了出来。所以我们需要做的只是去到格里莫广场，找到克利切，就能拿到那个真的挂坠盒了。”

波特的叙述变得简单直白，纽特注意到了一些别的东西：“伏地魔是谁？”

“额。我和邓布利多教授、和整个英国魔法界一起对抗的黑魔王？”

“另一个黑魔王？他和格林德沃联手了吗？”

波特的表情变得难以言喻起来，对面的校长接过了话，语气不像在谈论在座近一半人的命运：“事实上，直到1995年，格林德沃已经被关在纽蒙迦德半世纪之久，就我所知，他不太可能和七八十年代达到巅峰的伏地魔联手。”

屋子里陷入了特别奇怪的沉默，只有中年的教授叹了一口气，波特看起来有些迷惑：“怎么了？”

再次打破沉默的是小盖勒特，年轻人没有收敛愠怒的语气，转而发泄在了身旁的好友身上：“太可惜了，阿不思，我甚至都不够格做你一生的敌人。”

“盖勒特，请你别再那么说了。”年轻阿不思有些痛苦地祈求他，他小心地看了一眼周围的长者，压低了声音，“我说了我们不会成为敌人的。”

盖勒特没有回答，这让旁观的纽特感觉既愤怒又可笑，明明格林德沃才是作恶多端的那个，现在却做出一副深受伤害的模样。

纽特确实又很难想象，一切过去之后，现在横行霸道的格林德沃仅仅只能成为历史的一个小小注记，种种对抗的努力、撕心裂肺的控诉、受害者的尖叫，也被埋在浩瀚的旧纸堆里，在亲历者死去后被遗忘。波特们更不会知道，有一个叫丽塔·莱斯特兰奇的姑娘，纽特学生时代里最鲜活的笑容，曾为了救他痛苦地死在烈焰中。

纽特花费了很长时间平静下来，中间波特说了些别的，什么冠冕、巨蛇之类的，在波特面向邓布利多教授时纽特努力让自己恢复了清醒，只来得及听清最后几句：“……密切关注他，掌握他的一举一动。我无法让你从最开始就杀了他，是不是？他毕竟还什么都没做，但我以我去世的父母的名义向你证明，他几乎可以算作无可救药了。”

接下来，波特没有继续转向年轻的邓布利多，他挠了挠头，看着在场的大巫师们：“我想我没有资格给他们衷告，这部分我了解得并不多。”

年轻的盖勒特接口：“我们来这里也不是为了听任何一个来自未来的控制狂下令。”

但他的伙伴并没有表现得同样无所谓，他来回看着年长的四个人，指望有人能告诉他一切都是怎么回事，但只有中年的格林德沃和邓布利多校长直视着他的眼睛。

然而在他们中的任何人能够回答之前，圆桌中央忽然升起了一块木板，它之前一直平滑地嵌在桌面上，纽特没有想到他会升起来，所有人的目光都追随着它。

它慢腾腾地升上半空，正对着纽特，同时他面前的桌子上出现了一个白色的圆形图案。他本能地用魔杖敲下去，木板闪了闪，开始播放画面。

【夜幕下的街道，一栋高耸的建筑进入画面，下方的字幕出现“美国魔法部”的字样，天空中划过一道闪电。】

纽特左右看看，所有人都抬头凝视着半空中的位置，好像都能看到一块正对自己的木板，而他们面前也都有一个白色图案。

【镜头切换，画面中出现一个端正坐着的中年男人，姿势像是被迫如此，他的白发疏于打理披在肩上。字幕出现：“纽约 1927年”】

纽特再次用魔杖一敲，画面暂停，所有人也都停下目光，纽特大声说：“那是格林德沃！被关在美国魔法部？难道是他越狱之前的画面？”

校长的魔杖在按钮边画着圈：“看来我们多了一些任务，有人想让我们看这个。”

“可是，为什么呢？”纽特无法理解，他抱紧了在怀中熟睡养伤的嗅嗅，“我还有一箱子的神奇生物需要照顾，他们不能等太久。”

中年教授用柔和的语调安抚他：“那个不用担心，纽特，如果一切顺利，我们回去时会在和来时同样的时间点上，这是这种空间的特性。”

“我想我们没有选择。”校长无奈地说，但鉴于最老的那个格林德沃没有魔杖（事实上纽特都快把他忘了），似乎局面也并没有那么难以接受。

“那么，继续吧。”波特几乎可以说是兴高采烈地敲下了魔杖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 女士们先生们，我们的正文终于终于终于要开始了orz  
> 浸入式观影体验实在有点难写，所以索性给他们一个平板放电影了


	4. 越狱

【一只飞蛾在接近格林德沃时撞上红色的魔法波纹，瞬间灰飞烟灭，可见对这位危险的罪犯，魔法国会的警戒有多严密。门上移开一方小孔，露出一张白净的脸和专注的眼神。】

哈利趁着缓慢的节奏插嘴说：“这人不对劲，他会是格林德沃的内应。”

“希望下次你分享一些不是谁都能看出来的玩意儿。”金发的盖勒特懒洋洋地说，哈利注意到他的身体微微前倾，不像他的语气一样放松，显然密切关注着自己的未来。

“这是阿伯纳西，魔法国会一个什么部门的总管。”斯卡曼德补充道。

【镜头来到格林德沃的脚边，一只鬣狗大小的动物被锁链锁着，浑身布满蜥蜴一般的鳞片。】

斯卡曼德轻声说：“食羊吸血兽，没想到他们用上了这个。”

哈利不禁打量了斯卡曼德几眼，他看来是个神奇生物的专家，那确实是哈利不了解的领域，他又看了邓布利多校长一眼。校长完全没有关注这边的情况，只是盯着空中的屏幕。

到哈利回神时，镜头已经重新切回到格林德沃的身上。

【牢中唯一的光线落在中年巫师阴郁的双眼间，另一边，魔法世界两位掌权者的眼睛注视着他。

“他很强大。守卫不得不换了三次，他的话太能蛊惑人心，所以拿掉了他的舌头。”】

“政府。”当盖勒特讥诮的声音响起时，哈利还以为自己不小心将心声说了出口。他旁边的阿不思没有什么反驳的意思，只是皱起了眉头。

【阴森的监狱中，随着格林德沃被押解出狱，从密密麻麻的铁笼里发出疯狂的叫喊，囚徒们呼唤着格林德沃的姓氏，既像在呼唤，又像是野蛮的祭祀。格林德沃在拥簇者的呐喊中睁大双眼，不知道在想些什么。

来到中庭，斯皮尔曼先生程式化地致谢词，他或许认为美国国会的保险措施安全得过分，皮奎利主席却依然不肯放松，叮嘱道：“千万别低估他。”

阿伯纳西随后走上前：“斯皮尔曼先生，我们发现了他藏起来的魔杖。”

皮奎利提醒道：“阿伯纳西。”

阿伯纳西很不情愿地（哈利发誓他捕捉到了这个情绪）伸出手：“并且我们发现了这个。”

那是一只小巧的炼金制品，看得出十分精致。镜头切到了格林德沃的脸上，他的神情难以琢磨。斯皮尔曼拿起了这枚金属，细细查看它的全貌。】

有人按了暂停，哈利努力凑近屏幕观察，但他仍看不出个所以然来，只好又坐回去，看看四周，直觉告诉他这玩意儿有来头。

邓布利多校长以询问的眼光看向中年的邓布利多教授，没等开口，教授向他点点头：“是的，阿不思。”

什么？是什么？什么东西？哈利觉得莫名其妙，可在场所有人看起来都了然于心——甚至是斯卡曼德——，校长也重新看向屏幕，没有想在这时解答疑惑的意思，于是他只好默默吞下疑问，感到自己多少有些格格不入。

【马车逐一上锁，傲罗们一挥鞭子，夜骐马车随即坠下高空，夜骐们猛地张开有力的翅膀，带领马车破空飞行。

在马车离开后的露台上，阿伯纳西掏出了接骨木魔杖。】

“哇哦。”哈利不是很有感情地捧场，他可不想再被什么聪明的小鬼打击了。

【一个幻影移形之后，“阿伯纳西”出现在了车轴上，凛冽的狂风和雨水拍打着他。

车内，斯皮尔曼再度捏起那个炼金制品，那是个菱形的银饰，中间有一些闪着光的缭绕烟雾，分辨不清是什么。】

该不会是魂器。哈利心想。

【“还能银舌诡辩吗，嗯？”在重重安保下，斯皮尔曼向这个通缉已久的要犯炫耀地转了一圈银制品。然而下一秒，狼狈的格林德沃面目狰狞起来，一头白发迅速变短，胡茬逆缩回皮囊之中，最后以闪电的厉光定格，他与方才的阿伯纳西一模一样。斯皮尔曼愣住了。

车底的横轴上，被狂风骤雨淋湿的“阿伯纳西”也渐渐显出格林德沃的样貌。一现原形，他便幻影移形上了马车顶，随手绕出咒语，将缰绳变作血盆大口的毒蛇，使得驾车的傲罗顷刻之间丢了性命。

又看老魔杖随手摆弄几下，又一个傲罗顿时重心不稳，向后面紧紧跟随的傲罗们飞去，冲散了他们的队形。车厢内，三个押送巫师的魔杖瞬间腾空，又自行烧毁，格林德沃的脸出现在马车前。】

“……我可以理解为这使用了夸张的手法吗？”哈利有点绝望地问，“这可是一整队训练有素的傲罗。”

“整体而言并不夸张，”校长给出了中肯的意见，“但我认为主要是由于欧洲朋友们有些轻敌了，从部署上就存在问题。别担心，哈利。”

哈利只好点点头，咽了口唾沫。

【斯皮尔曼打开魔杖匣子，从中却跳出了食羊吸血兽，搅得车厢内越发混乱。阿伯纳西趁此机会，大喊着撞落了斯皮尔曼手中的炼金瓶。

格林德沃随即降下马车来到河面，一扬魔杖，河水灌入马车中，再腾空时装了满满一车的水，傲罗们和斯皮尔曼在水中慌乱挣扎，阿伯纳西神态安然，只是一口咬住炼金瓶不放。】

哈利还是决定提出疑问：“我搞不懂，同样都在水里，为什么阿伯纳西看上去那么自然？”

“或许是一种信仰的力量。”小阿不思不太确定地接口，他看了当事人格林德沃一眼，表情称不上好看。

“或许……”纽特说着陷入思索，“继续看下去吧。”

【格林德沃一人架着马车，在浓黑的云层中灵活穿梭，以十足的自信姿态挥舞魔杖，驾驭着闪电。闪电如鞭，狠狠击打着紧随其后的傲罗们，时不时就有傲罗被重重击落，发出最后的惨叫声。】

哈利很难不想起曾经看过的麻瓜神话读本，此时的格林德沃就像希腊神祗，呼风唤雨，展现出一种和邓布利多截然不同的压迫性的强大。而那一鞭鞭闪电每每像抽中在自己身上一样，每一声呐喊，或低沉或高亢，都是从自己的胸膛中发出，那是他无数的朋友和先辈们付出的生命一起在呐喊。

来此之后第一次，哈利感到了对格林德沃浓烈的恨意，在每一个傲罗的生命如旋风般飞逝的瞬间。这恨意甚至压倒了对他强大能力的恐惧。

与此同时，哈利注意到，每一次鞭击纽特都会瑟缩一下，好像他切身经历过这种痛苦。两个反应强烈的青年不由对视了一眼，这也是第一次，哈利对纽特产生了一点惺惺相惜的感觉，他朝纽特报以一个小小的微笑。

【格林德沃猛地打开车厢门，仅有的两个傲罗也被水流冲出马车外，没有魔杖的两人注定会死在茫茫的河面上。他进入车厢，颇为满意地取出阿伯纳西口中的银瓶，使他的舌头恢复原状。

另一边，食羊吸血兽还在与斯皮尔曼纠缠，格林德沃将它抱起，轻声安抚：“我知道，我知道，安东尼奥。”功臣安东尼奥顺势向主子寻求奖赏，这时这温柔的教主忽然变了颜色，将安东尼奥甩出窗外，“你也太烦了。”

随后，格林德沃可以说是耐心地将斯皮尔曼抱在车门边，将这个欧洲老头扔下，却没有完全放手，保证斯皮尔曼能抱住他的手臂苟延残喘。在斯皮尔曼犹疑着自己是否逃过一劫时，他又猛地松手。他给予对方层层递增的绝望，并且显然很享受这个过程。

最后关头，斯皮尔曼终于在格林德沃的指挥下抓住了魔杖，成功地在河面悬停，又扑通坠入河中，被反复捉弄的闹剧终于定下结果。

在留下一个见证者之后，夜骐拉的马车纵入云霄，格林德沃，越狱了。】

一阵短暂的沉默，中年的格林德沃明显把这当做赞扬，他站起身来向大家行一个优雅的致谢礼：“实在抱歉，形势所迫而已。”

那意思好像准备不足，还不够让人印象深刻似的。哈利觉得自己快吐了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 奋笔疾书三千字，一看进度七分钟……之后我考虑考虑改变写法的


End file.
